A Costly Experience
by UnholySquid
Summary: Elsa is just getting used to standing on the street and looking for clients that want to pay her a bit to fiddle their bits, but she sure wasn't prepared for some boy to walk up and offer her money. G!P/Anna. One Shot.


A/N: I just know I'm going to be burned in the reviews for this story, assuming I get any. But as a heads up, Anna is not eighteen in this story, she is younger, how much younger isn't specified as I didn't want to give an exact number, but she's definitely not a little kid.

With that said, feel free to read despite the warning. Don't worry, you can leave an angry review, I won't take offense.

* * *

"H-how much?"

Elsa just stared in bewilderment at the short boy that had walked up to her. Oh sure, she was used to men walking up and using that exact line on her. She was what she was and she didn't try to hide it. When they asked, she'd give them the price. Most were willing to pay, while very few would walk away and insist they could find it cheaper elsewhere. They could of course find it cheaper elsewhere, but that would be with another girl with few teeth and a run down body that had been in the game too long. Elsa hadn't been doing this long and she hoped she wouldn't have to. Because she had not been in this business long, her body was still beautiful, still remained curvaceous where it mattered and her face had yet to grow lines from age or drugs. If someone wanted Elsa, they'd be paying a proper price.

However this was no man that asked her… this was a _boy _a head shorter than her_._

Elsa was not stupid. Just because this boy was wearing a large coat with a hood to cover his face did not mean Elsa would mistake him for someone that must have been a legal age. The little moron had even wore a baseball cap to help hide his face as he looked down towards the ground while speaking. Speaking of speech, even his voice was clearly fake. He was talking in a throaty way, trying to pass himself off as older. Elsa had not been in the game long enough to have this happen to her.

Having not expected this, she did what came naturally.

She laughed.

"Is this some joke?" Elsa looked around in amusement. "Did one of your friends put you up to this? Lost a bet? Where is he? He must be somewhere with his phone out." Elsa insisted, going so far as to put her hand over her eyes to pretend to block out the sun despite it being nighttime.

The boy was probably wearing a nervous expression, however it was hard to tell with him hiding his face.

"I-I don't know what you mean. I'm here alone." They said, the throaty voice giving away for just a moment, revealing a higher one that suggested more to their real age. "I have money." He tried again.

Elsa scoffed. "Not nearly enough for me to risk what you're trying to make me do, little boy. Go home before your mother finds out where you are." Elsa told him, somewhat annoyed. If he was standing next to her, then she was losing potential customers.

"Please… I can make it worth your time." The boy said, his hands reaching for his pockets.

Elsa bent down to try and be eye level with him, but the boy just looked straight down to the concrete, his hat hiding his features. "What's a little boy going to show me that a real man hasn't already?" She questioned.

The boy spluttered at that. "I-I-I didn't m-mean that! I'm not… I don't… I meant-"

"Are you a virgin?" Elsa cut him off.

More spluttering noises happened, but no real answer, telling Elsa everything she needed to know.

Elsa laughed. "Oh this is good." She told him.

"I'm… I just… I have money." The boy said, not denying Elsa's claim.

Elsa, in a good mood from embarrassing the boy, decided not to tear into him for what he was trying to do. "Not enough money." She told him again. He opened his mouth to say something, but Elsa cut him off. "Go home. Come back when you're older little boy." Elsa told him.

The boy shifted on his feet for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash that had clearly been stuffed in there with little care.

"Please… is this enough?" They questioned.

Elsa's eyes nearly bulged at what was at least four hundred dollars. That was all she could see however, there was clearly more money in hand. She almost reached out and took it too, but something stopped her. Morality maybe? She wasn't sure how much of that she had left these days.

"My price is higher than that." Elsa told him.

Elsa could see the boys jaw and mouth as he looked up a bit, a little higher and she might have saw his nose and eyes, something that would have helped in pinpointing just how old this boy was. From what she could see of his mouth however, he did not look happy. His face turned to a frown, like someone had just shot his dog.

"How much higher?" They questioned.

Elsa stared at him for awhile before, "Higher." She simply said. Then she flicked her hand to insist that he leave before turning around and eyeing up a man that was approaching her.

The boy, upon seeing the man, frowned even deeper as he turned away.

Elsa missed the way he walked down the street as though he'd just lost the world.

That should have been the end of it. She had several more clients that night and she had just about forgotten about the boy a few weeks later. It was hard to remember him when her memories were swamped with fake moans and men constantly demanding something she'd rather not do.

It was three weeks later that he appeared again.

"I got more…" Was what the boy said as he walked up and Elsa looked at him like he was crazy.

"You cannot be serious." She had immediately recognized him of course. Still he was wearing the same coat and hat. She was almost positive he was wearing the same pants as well. The only difference was that he was smart enough to wear big, black sunglasses this time.

"How… how much?" the boy questioned, nervously licking his lips between words.

"More than you've got I'm sure." Elsa told him, a bit annoyed that he had actually come back. Still, he was entertainment she supposed.

The boy reached into his pockets and produced even more cash than last time. Elsa just stared, baffled that he was able to acquire so much at what must have been a young age. She looked at the cash and realized there was so much she could buy with that kind of extra money from one job. Once again she was tempted to reach out and take it and therefore seal the deal. Something stopped her again though. She knew it wasn't right, knew that there was no way this boy was of a legal age for sex.

Elsa shook her head. "Not enough, kid." Elsa told him, doing her best to resist the temptation of money.

Once again she watched the boy frown, looking heartbroken as his shoulders slumped.

"Are you sure?" They questioned, that fake, throaty voice having disappeared almost entirely. He definitely sounded too young for something like this. Elsa was sure he was in high school. Probably a freshman based off of the quality of his voice.

"I'm sure." Elsa told him.

The boy pocketed his money, a few bills falling onto the snow covered ground. Elsa watched him reach down to pick them up before he looked to her one last time and turned away, walking pathetically down the street with his head held down.

Elsa only shook her head, wondering when kids got brave enough to do stuff like this.

Elsa wouldn't see him again until a few months later. It was only a few minutes after she'd finished up with a client in a hotel room. She had just walked back to her street corner, pissed beyond belief at what had happened with her client. The horny bastard was into hurting women. Sure, he had not outright beat the shit out of Elsa, but he had left her with a bruise under her eye. He had apologized and even threw up an extra fifty bucks, but her mood had yet to cool down.

It was without question that she was confused when a small voice piped up beside her while she was contemplating lighting up a cigarette.

"H-hi." The voice said. Elsa turned to see the boy from months ago was back. Still he was wearing that stupid coat and still that stupid hat. He was wearing his sunglasses, though now he was wearing a pair of gloves as well. It was getting colder now. Not that anyone needed to tell Elsa that, seeing as she was outside in a skirt and small jacket to show off her figure to clients.

"You…" Was all Elsa said as she stared in disbelief.

"I… um… I have more money." He told her nervously, obviously expecting more rejection.

Elsa sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. It was late and she was probably done for the night after that asshole smacked her so hard that she now had a bruise. Not all men liked the taste of cigarettes or liked a woman who smoked, so Elsa tended to not smoke while waiting for clients. She lit up her cigarette and took a good inhale of it as she stared at the boy.

"You seriously came back. How long has it been?" She questioned.

The boy shifted a bit on his feet. "About three months… but more like two months, three weeks, and two days." The boy admitted.

Had a grown man told Elsa this, she would have instantly backed away and assumed them to be some creepy stalker. She would have called Hans, her pimp, to deal with him while she pretended to be interested in what he had to say until Hans arrived with a baseball bat. However, this boy didn't make it sound so creepy, so much as he was just some little virgin who was counting the days for another chance to get laid. It was still weird, but not so very weird that she felt she needed to call someone to come beat the hell out of him and make him go away.

"Nice memory. You learn that in school?" She questioned, smiling a bit at the teasing gesture.

"No…" He answered honestly, still nervous in her presence. "What… what happen to your eye?" The boy suddenly questioned.

Elsa made an angry noise in her throat as she exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Just adult stuff, kid. Stuff you wouldn't know anything about." She told him.

The boy looked away, clearly a bit hurt by her words. Still, he stood there and said nothing, obviously he was there for a reason and was not going to go until Elsa addressed this reason, or until he gained the courage to bring it up.

Elsa sighed after nearly a minute passed.

"How much you got this time, boy?" She asked.

The boy smiled a bit, probably excited that she actually asked. He must have thought she was really considering the possibility. She wasn't, but she already knew where it was going so why not get it out of the way? He was quick to reach into his pocket and pull out the money that he always seemed to cram in their without a second thought. Elsa watched in amazement as he pulled out even more than last time, like a lot more. So much came out of his pocket that almost half of it fell to the snow. He seemed embarrassed about it and went to quickly pick it up.

Elsa waited for him to finished collecting it all. He presented it to her, showing off what she guessed to be at least a thousand dollars if not way more. It was hard to count with how he kept his money. Once again she wondered just where the hell a kid like this was getting money. Didn't kids have other important things they wanted to spend money on? Like games or girlfriends.

Elsa sighed, knowing she couldn't take the money.

"You know what I'm going to say." She told him, face betraying no emotion as she sucked on her nicotine stick again.

The boy frowned. "Its not enough?" They questioned in a way that almost tugged on Elsa's heart strings. The boy actually sounded devastated, like he'd been working towards one goal his entire life just to have someone steal it from him.

Elsa shook her head. "Not enough." She really wanted the money though. She didn't imagine herself working like this for very long. She figured that she would be done by now. She had her own dreams she wanted fulfilled. She didn't want to spend her entire life on a street corner until she looked like some of the other girls that walked around here.

The boy's shoulders slumped as he went back to putting the money in his pocket. More bills fell as he did so, forcing him to pick them up and put them away as well. However he stopped before putting the last few bills in. He looked to Elsa again, finding her trying to ignore him while she sucked on her cigarette. Truthfully she was ignoring all of that money and the temptation it brought.

"Do you know how much a nice coat would cost?" He questioned.

Elsa was still looking away, trying to ignore the thought of all that money that could be hers. Seriously, she could probably give the stupid boy a blowjob and be done with it. He was obviously a virgin, she was sure he'd pop within seconds. A few seconds of doing something wrong and she'd make a lot of money.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of the thoughts.

"I don't know… a really really nice coat could be like three hundred to six hundred dollars." And Elsa meant a _really_ nice coat.

"H-here." The boy said after a moment.

Elsa turned to find the boy holding out a small stack of bills.

"What?" She questioned, looking at the money instead of his face.

"You… you should have a nicer coat. It's going to get way colder. You stand outside a lot right?" The boy questioned, shifting about nervously.

Elsa looked at the money, seeing a few twentys, fiftys and even a hundred dollar bill in his hand. She really wondered where he was getting this money.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Elsa told him firmly.

The boy spluttered, much in the same manner as when they first met. "Its not for that!" He yelled out, feeling embarrassed. "I just don't want you to be cold." He told her.

The bad part about this was that he was telling the truth. Elsa could tell that he was serious about it. Perhaps in some way he was trying to earn extra points with her so that next time he came around, she would do the do with him. It was hard to think he was so manipulative though, not when he was so embarrassed about what he was doing right now. Elsa could see the blush on his face. She knew she shouldn't take the money, knew she should tell him to go home.

But…

She took the money from him, fingers sliding across his as the bills transferred to her grasp. She counted it, finding about five hundred dollars now in her possession. She knew, based off of what he had in his pocket, that this was not even a third of what he had on him.

She looked to him again, finding him smiling with his pearly whites, happy that she had taken it.

The idea that all she had to do was give him a blowjob to get the rest of the money occurred in her mind.

"Thank you… Now go home. It's late, little boy." She told him. She was more telling him to go home to get away from her. Right now she was the most dangerous thing that could happen to him if he kept coming around.

The boy nodded and walked away. For the first time, he walked away happy from their encounter. He was practically skipping his way down the street.

Elsa could only smile at his back.

Perhaps it was because she took the money. But he did not wait months before seeing her again. He came back about a month and a half later. Elsa was not exactly in a good mood when he got there. She was angry, tired, and sure that her life would forever remain fucked up. She had gotten into this business thinking that she would only be around for a few months, perhaps even half a year at the most. She was coming up on her ninth, maybe tenth month on the street as a sexual entertainer. Things weren't looking good either. She realized now that Hans was earning way more than she was, despite her being the one earning. He called it protection and the right to use his streets. That was his reasoning for taking nearly seventy percent of what Elsa made. She was never going to get off of the streets like this.

"Hey." Guess who.

Elsa turned to find the boy from before. "Don't you ever give up?" She questioned after recognizing him. She was still angry as she contemplated how she was ever going to get out of this situation. Maybe she was going to end up like Toothless Janet around the corner who was fifty years old and had been doing this since she was twenty.

"S-sorry." the boy apologized after seeing how upset she was. He had not been expecting that.

Elsa turned away from him, looking for a potential client so that she could hurry and get away. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this horny teenager.

"I… Like your coat." He said a bit nervous.

He was referring to the coat that Elsa went and bought the very next day after their last encounter. It was big and white, fluffy around the hood and very warm. She quite enjoyed it. It was also not too big to throw people off and make them think she was fat or something. It was perfect for her job.

Elsa loss some of the attitude as she turned back to him. "It was your money that bought it." She said.

He gave a nod, smiling at the reminder. "I'm glad you found a nice one. It's getting cold." He said.

Truthfully it had been cold since the first day he came around. The last few days however had been much colder, way too cold to be standing outside. It was why she was having an extremely slow last few days. It was so cold that not even the horny perverts were out and about looking to realize their fantasies with her. It only reminded her that she would have to give Hans his money soon. She was sure she didn't have enough to make him happy.

It wouldn't be the first time he hit her though.

All of this only reminded her of her situation and how she would never get out of this hell.

The kid was silent for awhile before, "I… I know you will just tell me to go home like always," He began, feeling hurt just saying it. But he tried to brighten up as he finished. "But before you do, can you at least tell me happy birthday?" He questioned.

Elsa turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "Birthday?"

"It's my birthday today. I wasn't going to come back for awhile longer so that I could get more money… But I was hoping you could tell me happy birthday today." He said, once again he was nervous, afraid that Elsa would not even give him that.

Elsa frowned. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night on your birthday?" She questioned.

The boy shrugged. "I've already heard everyone else wish me a happy birthday… everyone but you. So I came here." He admitted.

Elsa chuckled a bit. "I'm important enough that you need me to wish you a happy birthday? Really?" She questioned, amused.

The boy just shuffled his feet, playing with his fingers. "I won't bother you today… I just wanted to hear you say it."

Elsa smiled. "Look at me." She requested.

He looked up, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. Elsa noticed for the first time that he had freckles. They were… adorable in a way. She imagined that his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Elsa leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy birthday, little boy." She told him sweetly, whispering in his ear before standing straight up.

The boy stood there with his mouth open, surprised and happy beyond belief as it turned into a smile. He reached up and touched his cheek, feeling the small bit of wetness that she left there.

"T-thank you." He said, smile shining.

Elsa nodded toward the street behind him. "Now go home. It's late and little boys should not be wandering the street, especially on their birthdays." She told him with a smile.

The boy thanked her again before turning and leaving with a kick in his step. Elsa rolled her eyes, wondering how something like a kiss on the cheek could cheer anyone up so much. As he turned the corner, Elsa realized that he had not tried to disguise his voice when he thanked her. Too happy about the kiss, he didn't think to try and deepen it. He sounded young, much too young for a boy his age. She was sure he was in high school at the very least, but still he didn't sound like any boys that she ever met in high school.

She shrugged, figuring he was a late bloomer.

The boy wouldn't appear until months later when it was starting to get a little warmer. Elsa was standing on he street as usual, though she was wearing a jacket this time around. The coat she wore was just a bit too hot for this weather that was beginning to heat up a bit. She had not seen the boy for four months now. He would be surprised to find out that she was waiting for him, had been waiting for nearly two weeks. Elsa was tired of it, tired of standing on this street corner, tired of whatever bullshit a man wanted to put her through to get his rocks off. She almost tried doing a bit of drugs to get over her sorrow at one point. That was when she knew she had to get out of this situation. This was how it started. You get depressed or tired of doing this job and soon you resort to drugs to help ease the tension. If she wasn't careful, she'd be like Toothless Janet around the corner. She didn't want that. She was still young, still beautiful, and she still had dreams. She wanted out, out of this place.

There was one boy that had the money to help her achieve this.

Elsa looked up and down the street, waiting for that distinct coat and hat. It never came though. For two weeks she had been on the look out. She began to wonder if he had given up or if his parents somehow found out what he was doing. She cursed herself for not taking the money before. If only she had, she might not be here now.

Still, could she really do it? She knew he was underage, was sure of it. How much underage she was not positive. Still, maybe he wasn't. Maybe he actually turned eighteen the last time she saw him. He must have had a job, how else would he acquire so much money? The problem was that she was sure he was not eighteen. So could she really do that? Snatch away a kid's virginity and be some sort of sick pedophile. If she only did it once and for money, did that make her a pedophile? It wasn't like she was attracted to him. She just needed the money. All she had to do was give him a blowjob and kick him out and tell him to go home. She would make him cum and be done with it. There was no way he was smart enough to know any better. She could just tell him that he was allowed one shot per session. Because he was so young, he would be paying for one session with all of his money and that was that. She knew he must have been desperate for it since he kept coming back. She could just trick him and be done.

But where the heck was he?

She almost gave up that day, almost resigned herself to her fate and thought about what hard drug of choice she should get into. But then she saw something familiar. She recognized the coat, the hat, the sunglasses, the way he nervously walked around the district as though he were going to be jumped at any moment.

He was here.

The boy came walking up to her, stepping in a bit of melted snow and nearly slipping.

Yup, definitely him.

"Hi." He said as he walked up to her.

Elsa stared at him, wondering if this was a test from god for a moment.

"Hey, boy." She greeted.

"It's uh… it's warmer." The boy said, a sad attempt to strike up conversation and avoid what he was here to really ask.

Elsa looked down and saw the bulge in his pocket. No, not the typical bulge she expected with this line of work, but a bulge of bills that had been stuffed in there. Only it was not just the one pocket, but his other pocket had been stuffed as well. From her experience, he only kept twentys as his lowest currency and she knew he carried hundred dollar bills. She knew he had a lot on him, maybe even double what he had last time he showed her.

Now she had to choose.

Money and freedom from this life.

Or let a kid walk away innocently and let him experience sex in his own due time with a girl his own age.

Money or the right thing to do.

"Come here." She made her decision.

The boy went to walk up to her, but Elsa quickly turned and walked away. Thinking correctly that she wanted him to follow, the boy was quick to catch up. He didn't say anything, opting to walk in silence with Elsa as she made her way to a familiar apartment complex that was a few blocks away. It was her apartment building, one where she sometimes took clients that she didn't think were too creepy when they insisted Elsa give them a blowjob in an alley because they didn't want to pay for a hotel or something. Elsa walked into the apartment building, unlocking the door with a key. She made sure to let the boy walk in first before closing the door. She guided him up the stairs and to the third floor. She walked him down to her room before fishing out her keys and opening the door. Once again she let him walk in first before looking around to make sure no one saw them and then going inside herself and locking the door.

Elsa's apartment wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't completely run down. Sometimes the shower acted up, spewing out cold water instead of hot, but it usually sorted itself out. The walls were peeling a bit, needing a new coat of pain soon. The couch was old, it had actually come with the apartment, someone having left it. All in all it wasn't a bad apartment, but it wasn't the greatest either.

Elsa watched the boy as he looked around, fiddling with his fingers and constantly shuffling his feet. It was clear he knew what was going to happen and he was clearly nervous, despite all of the times he kept coming back to try and do this very thing. Elsa smiled a bit at the sight. It would definitely be refreshing from the more confident men that would immediately grab at her or force their tongues down her throat the moment they entered a room.

Elsa walked next to the boy and pushed at his back, pushing him towards the small hallway that held her bedroom and bathroom.

"Come on. The bedroom is in the back… unless you want to be on the couch." Elsa told him.

The boy followed her guidance until they were in her room. Elsa began taking off her jacket and high heels, the latter was killing her feet. The boy continued to stand nervously by her bed, looking like he might run away at the slightest touch. She knew better though, knew that he was here to stay and finish what he had been wanting for nearly a year

"W-what should I… Do I…" The boy seemed unable to articulate his thoughts with how nervous he was.

"Just sit down." Elsa told him while she hung up her jacket in the closet, right beside the beautiful coat she was able to buy thanks to him.

The boy sat down immediately, stiffly sitting with his back straight. Elsa thought it was adorable. She had never been with a virgin before, not even before she started this line of work. She wondered if they were all so very nervous and twitchy. Elsa walked over to him and stood in front of him. He looked up at her with his hands clenched into fists in his lap. He really did look like he wanted to run.

"So… before we begin. How much?" She questioned, liking that she got to turn the question that was so often asked of her around on him.

The boy began to pull copious amounts of money from his two front pockets. He didn't know what to do with them, so he just put them on the bed.

When he blubbered out the amount he had on him, she just stood in shock.

"It should be five thousand, eight hundred, and seventy three dollars. I didn't bring the sixty two cents…" He informed her.

Elsa nearly went bug eyed at all of the hundred dollar bills he produced. She picked some of it up and held it in her hands, just to prove to herself it was real.

What the hell had this boy been doing for nine months to get so much?

"Are you like some little rich kid or something? Where did you get all of this?" She questioned, still holding a handful of hundred dollar bills.

The boy shrugged nervously. "Is it enough?" he questioned instead.

Six thousand dollars. This boy had come to give her six thousand dollars for sex. Was it enough? Well, with her situation and how badly she wanted out of this dump of an apartment and life…

"It's enough." Elsa told him, her throat feeling a bit dry as she cleared it.

The boy smiled as he blushed, likely already imagining the things he wanted to do with her.

"R-really?" He questioned.

"Really." She answered.

The boy looked just as equally excited as he was nervous.

"Okay… okay…" The boy seemed to be trying to calm himself down. "What… what happens now?" He questioned, though he already knew.

Elsa hummed. "First, you let me put away all of this green." She told him as she began collecting the money. She stuffed it all into a drawer by her bed. She would move it later of course, but right now it would be safe there.

Elsa finished and walked back around to the front of the boy. She was really going to do this. She had one question she needed to ask though. It probably wouldn't matter what he said, but she needed to know anyway.

"How old are you?" She questioned.

The boy looked up, his mouth falling open. "E-eighteen." he stammered, afraid that she wouldn't believe him and therefore wouldn't do what he wanted her to do.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Right." It didn't matter to her. She was sure he was at least in high school. She imagined he was seventeen… yeah… seventeen would be easier to deal with.

"P-please. I am." He said again.

"Right." She said again as she bent down on her knees in front of him.

Well… it was time to get this over with. A simple blowjob and then throw him out. It would be the easiest money she ever made. There was no way he'd last long.

Elsa reached forward and rubbed at his thigh. The boy went stiff as a board. Elsa smiled, not just because this would be easy, but because it may even be a little fun. She looked up at him as she moved her hand to the middle of his pants. She kept rubbing, searching for what she was sure would be there. She eventually felt him hardening under her touch. She rubbed at his erection, feeling that he wasn't large, but certainly not as small as her normal clientele. He was probably around six or seven inches, a length she was perfectly okay with. She reached forward with both hands and began undoing his belt, all the while looking at him with half lidded eyes. She knew guys liked that, knew they loved when they thought that you really wanted to suck their dicks.

Well… she kind of did want to do this for him. He was sort of adorable with the way he let her take the lead. She liked that nervous air about him, the way he just sat there and let her do what she wanted. It was so much better than being grabbed by the head and pushed near a man's cock.

Elsa undid his belt and pulled it from the loop, tossing it aside. She grabbed at his pants and boxers and pulled, forcing him to lift up a bit so that she could pull them off. He was definitely nervous, but very compliant. Elsa pushed his pants and underwear down to his ankles, now able to get full sight of his throbbing erection. She had guessed right about his size, though she guessed it was more closer to six inches than seven. She reached forward and took him in her warm hand, finding his erection to be even hotter. He groaned as she worked her hand up and down slowly. She didn't think she would tease him at first. She had been planning to see him for weeks and she only planned to quickly go down on him, slobber him up a bit, and make him blow his load.

Now though…

She was quite enjoying his reaction as she slowly rubbed him up and down. She put another hand up and cupped his balls. He jerked at this, his dick shooting forward a bit in her hand. She juggled his sack for a moment, playing with the balls as she jacked him off. He wasn't looking at her, instead his gaze was toward the ceiling, just enjoying the sensation. Still, she watched his face as she gave one of his balls a small squeeze. He groaned again with another jerk. She rotated her hand as she jacked him off, swirling it once it hit the tip. He was groaning almost like a girl, mewling when she swirled his tip. She gave his balls another squeeze, this time getting both of them.

"You like that?" She questioned. She didn't know why, had not planned on talking to him at all during this. But she needed to hear him say it.

"Y-yeah." He moaned out, trying to keep his voice deep, but failing.

"Then you'll love this."

Then she descended, mouth open as she went down on him. She let her tongue lay flat as she took him in, doing her best not to let her lips touch until she was halfway down. Then she clamped down on him and pulled her lips back up, licking the head with the flat of her tongue as she went. He moaned, _moaned_ at the feeling. He did not sound at all like a man when she normally did this. It kind of turned her on, knowing she was doing this to someone who was inexperienced with this sort of pleasure. She went down again, taking him further while she let her soft lips move along his shaft. She was slow, agonizingly slow as she pulled back up, her tongue flat in her mouth, but still pressed against his head. She reached up with her hand and held him again as she stopped at his head, her lips just under the helmet while she sucked and licked at his cap. He was moaning and jerking his hips softly. She thought it was cute the way he seemed scared to let his body go entirely. Clearly he was trying to avoid stabbing her with his prick. She liked that about him.

He deserved a reward.

She took her lips off his head, but not after dragging her lips across the tip of his dick and giving it a kiss. He moaned at the feeling, confused when he did not feel anymore of her wonderful mouth. He finally looked down. It was just in time to make eye contact with her blue eyes as she pushed his dick to his stomach and put her mouth on his balls. His mouth opened and he cried out in a girly voice as she kissed both of his balls. She let her tongue come out and lick at one, juggling it with her tongue. She saw his hands curl into fists at his side, one of them moved as though he were going to touch her, but it quickly went back down and was forced at his sides.

So he wanted more?

She gave him more as she sucked one ball into her mouth and tongued at it. He really did sound like a girl as she sucked and played with his balls. Constantly she was pulling one in and licking at it, before spitting it out and doing the same treatment to another. She let her hand jack him off, wet with her spit from the earlier blowjob. Her other hand was rubbing at his naked thigh, the thumb doing small circles.

It was just as she was pulling another ball into her mouth that he spoke up.

"P-please. I want you… I want you to suck it again." He begged, scared to ask her of anything.

"You want me to suck your dick?" She questioned naughtily. For some reason she really was enjoying herself. This was not something she could really say during a normal job, especially the blowjob part.

His cock jumped in her hand at her words. "Please. I do." He said.

Elsa moaned lightly on the ball that she sucked into her mouth again. The vibration from her voice sending another wave of pleasure through him. Elsa eventually let it go and brought his penis back to her mouth. She sucked him in, going down halfway again before pulling up. He kept looking down at her, moaning as he watched her face while she went down on him. Elsa took it slow, lavishing his dick with attention every time she went down. She reached up a hand and played with his balls while she sucked his dick. She went slow with him for a good minute before she realized his breath was picking up. She knew he would pop soon. He really was a virgin, she felt like she'd barely touched him. Still, she smiled up at him as she took a deep breath through her nose.

She could tell he was not ready for what she was about to do.

She pushed down, her throat giving an involuntary gag as she pushed him into her throat. He moaned out as she backed up, lips sealed around his dick before she went again and pushed further. She did this several times until finally she felt her lips touch base, his balls against her chin. It wasn't her first time deepthroating, but it was the first time that she forced her tongue out of her mouth and licked his balls while taking him to the hilt. He moaned out and went to move his hand again. Elsa saw and watched as he put it back down, curling it back into a fist. She reached up, still taking him in the back of her throat, and grabbed his hand. She placed it on her head while she looked up into his sunglasses. She knew he wouldn't be rough, knew that he'd probably be too scared to apply any pressure to her head… and she was right. He let it sit there as he moaned when she pulled back, sucking on his cock as she went back down again. She liked his hand there, liked how it reminded her of how gentle he was compared to others. She moved back up and sucked at his head, breathing hard from holding her head down on his hilt for so long. She looked up into his covered eyes and moaned on the tip of his dick as her tongue ravished it.

That seemed to be the final straw.

Without saying anything, he suddenly exploded. Elsa was caught by surprise, most would announce the arrival of their climax before it happened. The boy however just moaned loudly as he fired off shot after shot into her mouth. Still, she was a professional and swallowed every drop, moaning as she did. It was the third shot of warm cum that he did something other than moan.

"Oh, Elsa!" He moaned out.

Elsa's eyes went wide, her mouth coming off of his tip as she stared up in surprise. Three more shots fired out and hit her face, each one as thick and full as the last. She didn't comment on how much he came, didn't try a joke about how long he must have been waiting to release that load. No, she just stared in surprise until he was finished.

While he fell back on her bed, breathing heavy, Elsa stood up. Instinctively she walked over to the box of tissues she kept on the side of her bed and took a few, wiping off her face. It was all a programmed response however. She was used to guys who wanted to shoot their load on her face. Therefore she was used to getting up and wiping her face off. She had not meant to do it, so much as she was used to it. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking about one thing.

The boy was still laid back on her bed and trying to catch his breath from what was the best orgasm of his life, when Elsa finally opened her mouth.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned.

The boy's breath suddenly stopped.

"What?" He questioned, there was the nervous behavior she was used to.

Elsa turned to him, angry eyes glaring at him. "How the fuck do you know my name?" She asked angrily, already she was thinking of calling Hans. No one knew her name. Every client she knew, she gave them the name of Snowflake. She never gave her real name. So how the hell did this boy know? It scared her that he knew something so personal in this line of business.

The boy suddenly sat up, looking at Elsa. His penis began to go soft, no longer thinking about a second round at her snarling features.

"I… I'm sorry. I'll go. I'll leave." He said, quickly trying to stand and pull his pants up.

Elsa wasn't having it.

She quickly walked over and pushed him back down to the bed.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"N-no one. Please, I want to leave." He begged, suddenly scared of her for some reason.

Elsa looked at his sunglasses and then reached for them.

"No!" He suddenly screamed out, covering his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! How do you know my name?! Who are you?!" She questioned, growing violent as she tried to remove his arms.

"Please! I'm no one! Let me go!" He begged, his deeper toned voice facade was all gone. His young sounding voice was now out there to be heard, begging her to let him go.

Elsa knew better. There was a reason he was fighting so hard to hide his face.

"Who are you?!" She questioned again.

She managed to rip the glasses away and before he could hide his face, she caught sight of eyes that were a similar color as hers, though slightly different.

She stood in shock as he continued to hide his face on the bed. Elsa had seen those eyes before… had seen those freckles before… had seen that smile before… the voice wasn't the same… but how could it be? They were much younger the last time they met…

"Anna?" She questioned.

The boy stiffened. Suddenly the fight was gone as his body went slack. Still his arms remained to cover his face.

"Anna is that you?" She asked again.

Elsa heard a heartbreaking sound, a small whine that exited his throat. He began crying, laying there and crying before her with his pants around his ankles.

Elsa knew this person. She knew them personally at one point. This boy… no… this _girl_ was Anna. Once upon a time, before Elsa became the prostitute she was today, she was a teenager herself. She was sixteen, in high school and having fun with her life. She needed money, so she accepted an offer one day… An offer to watch over someone's kid… to babysit.

Her name was Anna.

Anna was a sweet girl. She was easy to handle and she'd smile and hug Elsa every time she came to babysit. Anna was a good girl, one that Elsa would spend hours just talking and playing with. She once told Elsa that she would love it if she were her big sister. Elsa remembered smiling and telling her that she'd love that too. She remembered Anna getting older and the girl would always ask when was the next time that Elsa could babysit whenever her parents got home. Elsa would always laugh and look to her parents. They'd always give her another date to arrive on. Elsa remembered being happy whenever those dates came up and she got to spend time with her. Anna was fun to babysit and she really did feel like a little sister to Elsa.

Then one day… Anna was just too old.

One day, Anna asked her parents when Elsa would come over again and they told her that they thought she was old enough. Elsa remembered being sad that day, not because she wouldn't be getting anymore money from Anna's parents, but because she wouldn't get to babysit Anna anymore. She remembered hugging Anna and telling her that they would always be friends… but the age difference turned out to be too much. Elsa had her own friends to hang out with and Anna had hers. Elsa couldn't take Anna to hang out with her older friends and so she'd leave Anna at her house. Eventually… she stopped going over to see Anna. Eventually… they just stopped being friends. Elsa had her own life… and Anna had hers.

Yet… here she was… on Elsa's bed… crying.

Elsa wasn't surprised that Anna had… manly bits. She was already aware of that when she first babysat her. Anna's parents had explained it to her, told her that Anna was in fact a girl, however she was born differently. Elsa didn't remember everything they said that day, but she remembered smiling and telling them that she had no problem with it. To her, all it meant was that Anna was a girl who could pee standing up. It was likely why she got to babysit Anna so often, because she was accepting of who Anna was.

Elsa looked down at the girl she used to babysit, the girl she hadn't seen since Anna was oh so young.

"Oh… Anna…" Elsa said, staring down at her, her face saddened by the sight.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Anna said, still crying and covering her face.

Elsa looked at her, not knowing what she was supposed to do. She didn't know if she was supposed to scold Anna or hug her and kiss her to make it better. The girl should have told her when they first met just who she was. Elsa would have been so happy to see her… though perhaps greatly embarrassed to be seen as a street walker.

"Anna… what… what are you doing here?" She opted to ask.

Anna continued to cry though. "I-I just… I just missed you."

The words nearly ripped Elsa's heart in two.

"Anna…" She began, reaching down and pulling the girl up to sit properly. "I missed you too… You could have just told me it was you." Elsa told her, rubbing at her back as an attempt to get her to stop crying. It hurt Elsa to see her cry, hurt her to know she had made someone she once considered a sister cry.

"I thought you would leave. You left before." Anna admitted.

"I didn't… I… I'm sorry Anna." Elsa had no excuse. Anna had tried to keep in contact with her, but Elsa was far too busy running with her own friends her age.

"It's because I'm not a real girl." Anna finally said after a moment.

Elsa's face scrunched in confusion. "What are you talking about. You are a girl." She told her.

"No I'm not. Girls don't have sausage between their legs." Anna said. She wasn't crying loudly anymore, but her arms still covered her eyes.

"You are a girl, Anna. I've never thought of you differently." Elsa told her as seriously as she could.

Anna was quiet for a moment. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really."

Anna's arms fell, revealing her tear stained eyes and cheeks. "But you left. You stopped coming over."

Elsa sighed, still rubbing at Anna's back. "That's got nothing to do with you… I was just dumb. I was hanging out with my friends instead of you… and look where that got me. None of them are even in my life anymore." Elsa said a bit bitterly.

Anna was looking down in her lap, looking at the thing that made her different.

"I thought you only liked me because you were babysitting me and getting money. I thought that when you left, that you were disgusted with me." Anna told her softly.

"Never. I'd never be disgusted with you." Elsa said reassuringly.

"It has caused a lot of trouble in my life… I've had to switch schools twice." Anna told her.

"Oh…" Elsa didn't know what to say.

"I had to change schools last year. My dad got promoted at work and had new hours, so he couldn't drive me anymore. I had to walk to school… that's when I saw you." Anna said a bit nervously, still scared that Elsa thought of her differently. "I wanted to walk up to you… but I was scared. I thought you didn't like me." Anna admitted.

Elsa chuckled a bit. "So you thought it was a good idea to pretend to be a boy and try to pay me for sex?" Elsa wasn't especially proud of her occupation and it was harder to joke about it with Anna, but she knew the girl would feel easier around her if she did.

Anna blushed. "You… you were so beautiful though. It was different. When I was younger, I just wanted you to be my sister. But when I saw you that day… I don't know."

Elsa hummed. "You trying to tell me you liked me then?" Elsa questioned, already figuring that may be the answer. Maybe it wasn't Anna liking her in that way, but rather lust, but still, she figured it had to be one or the other.

Anna shrugged. "I just thought you didn't like me. But you were so beautiful. I wanted to share something special with you… but how could I if you didn't like me. So I tried doing it in a way you might… understand." Anna blushed again, embarrassed to bring up Elsa's occupation.

Elsa gave her a nudge with her shoulder. "So you just wanted sex from me?" She asked jokingly.

Anna finally looked Elsa in the eye. "N-no! I didn't want to just use you for that… I wanted to be close to you again… I didn't know how so I just…" Anna let herself cut off.

Elsa thought she understood a bit now. "Well… I can assure you that I would have been giddy to see you again. You didn't have to pretend to be someone else." Elsa told her with a small smile.

Anna realized that Elsa was telling the truth, that she really didn't hate her because of what was between her legs.

"I'm sorry." Anna said.

"No need to be sorry… I'm kind of glad this happened now. I get to see you again." Elsa admitted with a full smile.

Anna nodded happily to herself. She too was glad it happened, though perhaps a little more glad than Elsa.

Elsa caught it out of the corner of her eye. Anna's cock twitched a bit, the girl sitting there smiling happily at the outcome of their conversation.

Elsa remembered the times she would tease Anna as a kid and decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to relive those old moments.

"So… How was I?" Elsa questioned.

"Hmm?" Anna looked to her.

"I thought I did pretty okay… but you tell me." Elsa said a bit seductively. Anna still seemed confused. Elsa decided to elaborate. "You know… my performance." Then Elsa rubbed at Anna's still naked thighs.

Anna flushed heavily as she looked away.

"It… It was fine." Anna said.

"Just fine?" Elsa questioned with a pout in her voice.

"It was amazing." Anna finally admitted after a moment. "I never thought I'd ever be able to experience something like this with my body. Especially with you."

"That almost sounds like you really like me that way, Anna." Elsa teased again.

Anna silence told Elsa a truth that Anna wasn't willing to say.

"Wait… you like me Anna?" Elsa questioned, a wicked smile creeping up on her lips.

"I-I don't know. I thought I just missed you… but you're so beautiful now. It's not like when I was little. I wanted a sister before… Now I just want… you." Anna admitted the last part with a sheepish whisper, still looking away.

Elsa sat and contemplated this information for awhile. Anna, the girl she babysat once, was now much older and liked her romantically. It wasn't like Elsa didn't find her beautiful. She always thought Anna was pretty as a child, though she was very adorable now as an adult. And while Anna may have saw the thing between her legs as a curse, Elsa just saw it for what it was. A dick. Something she liked on men, so why not like it on a beautiful girl.

Elsa looked to her drawer that was full of money. Money that would change her life and get her out of this life.

It was a good excuse to do what she did next, though even she knew it was just that. An excuse.

"Hey." Elsa whispered as she leaned over Anna, her hand rubbing the inside of Anna's thigh, barely out of reach of her penis. "I feel like you deserve more than just a blowjob for your money." Elsa whispered in her ear before licking the shell of her ear.

Anna shuddered.

"What… what more could I have?" Anna asked.

Elsa kissed her cheek before whispering again. "Everything."

Anna turned to her, cheeks still aflame, though there was a small bit of courage in her eyes. "What if I wanted you?" She asked. Before Elsa could seductively answer, she pressed on. "What if I wanted you to be my girlfriend. What if I wanted you to stop… doing what you do." She didn't want to call Elsa a prostitute.

Elsa was caught off guard.

"Your girlfriend?" Elsa asked.

Anna gave a nod. "What If I wanted you to use the money to go to school so you don't have to do this? What If I want to take you out on dates regularly? What if I want to build a life with you?" Anna asked, a fire in her eyes that breathed determination.

Elsa almost choked with a sob as Anna listed everything she wanted. To go to school again. To leave this life. To have a significant other to be with. It all sounded too good to be true.

"What If I said yes?" Elsa asked.

It was Anna who leaned forward and pressed her lips to Elsa's. The kiss was soft, Anna doing little more than pressing their lips together. Yet it was still the most wonderful kiss that Elsa had experienced.

Anna pulled away. "I want you to be with me." Anna said, her eyes looking into Elsa's.

"Already yours, little girl." Elsa teased, though she was entirely serious.

Elsa knew there was an age gap. Elsa was twenty two years old. Anna was… well… she didn't want to admit Anna's age in her head. Oh she knew, she knew all too well how old Anna was when she babysat the girl. If Elsa was sixteen then… that meant that Anna was…

"Eighteen my ass." Elsa laughed to herself.

Anna had the good grace to look sheepish.

"Sorry… I just thought you wouldn't If I said my real age."

Elsa thought about it. She knew how old Anna was now… definitely younger than the seventeen she tried to make herself think.

"Forget it… just kiss me." Elsa said.

Anna suddenly seemed to lose all that confidence she had earlier, but Elsa didn't mind. She took the lead as she kissed her, pushing her down on the bed to crawl on top of her. It was Elsa who first introduced tongue into the action, something that made Anna moan. Elsa was sure now that she had never been kissed before either. Elsa would be taking all of her firsts, something that excited her. Maybe Elsa was too used to being the one under others, the one being dominated and told what to do. Whatever the reason, she found being in control of Anna's pleasure and being on top of her incredibly arousing.

She leaned away from Anna, the girl whining as she did.

"Good things come to girls who wait." Elsa taunted.

Anna watched with wide eyes as Elsa removed her low cut shirt. Her bra came next and soon Anna was face to face with milky orbs that had her full attention. Elsa giggled at the sight of Anna's staring. She bit her lip as she reached over and took one of Anna's hands, placing it on her breast. Anna made a noise as she got the message and began massaging her breast, squeezing lightly, afraid it seems to squeeze any harder. Elsa didn't mind, she liked Anna's light touch, liked the nervous gaze and tentative approach that the girl had. Elsa moaned as Anna grew a little bolder and pinched her nipple lightly. Anna was transfixed, her other hand slowly reaching up to touch the other unattended breast. She rubbed at them both, her erection growing and growing until it got stuck between Elsa's ass cheeks. Elsa moaned at the feeling, moving her ass up and down to rub at Anna's cock. Now Anna moaned, thrusting lightly to gain more friction. This went on for some time and it would have went on forever if it was up to shy Anna who was afraid to do anything that Elsa might not like.

Eventually Elsa needed more and began to remove her skirt. Anna spluttered a bit when Elsa removed her skirt to reveal that she had no panties on. Elsa only shrugged, not bothering to tell Anna that sometimes guys wanted a quick fuck and that it was easier to do if she wore no panties. It was something she only recently started to do. She was not crazy enough to do it in the middle of winter.

Elsa took Anna's cock and rubbed it against her pussy, wet noises filling the room thanks to how wet Elsa was getting. Elsa couldn't recall a time she was this hot and horny. There was just something about Anna, something about her shy approach to sex that hit all of Elsa's buttons.

"Do you want this, Anna?" She questioned.

Anna nodded.

"Say it."

"Ohhhh." Anna moaned at feeling her cock head rub against Elsa's wet lips. "Please do it Elsa." She begged.

And Elsa did.

She sunk down on Anna's dick, felt it push her open as she slowly descended. Her mouth was open but silent while she descended, while Anna could not contain herself. Anna moaned at the feeling of Elsa's silky walls, a deep desire in her wanting to push forth and frantically hump at the grooves inside Elsa's pussy. She held it in however, not wanting to do anything Elsa didn't want. She was fine with Elsa taking the lead, enjoyed it actually. For so long she was worried that her body had driven Elsa away. Now though, now she knew Elsa didn't mind, in fact she seemed to crave it. Still, she wanted Elsa to lead her right now. Her experience with sex only went as far as the internet.

Elsa felt her ass touch down on Anna's balls. She moaned as she ground her hips a bit, loving the feeling of Anna filling her up. She did this for a bit, no haste in her movements as she took Anna's hands and placed them on her hips. Anna didn't try to force her movements, but having her hands there did wonders for how good it felt. Eventually Elsa thought she tortured Anna enough and slid her ass up, her pussy dragging along Anna's cock, trying to pull her back in. She raised until the tip before letting her ass fall back down. They both moaned, the sound nearly driving out the sound of the clap of flesh that occurred. That was when Elsa began to ride her, bouncing up and down slowly, but getting faster as time went on. With a bit of experimenting, Elsa found the right angle to get Anna to hit that special spot over and over. Every time she let her ass fall and slap against Anna, she felt her dick drive into that point. Both were moaning, both were experiencing pure ecstasy. Elsa felt her toes curling as she sped up, leaning over Anna with her arms on either side of her head as she bounced up and down. Anna looked up at her, mouth open as she began to breath heavily, moaning out every time Elsa dropped back down. At one point, Elsa knew she was going to cum and dropped down to grind Anna's dick inside her. She wasn't ready to end this feeling just yet. She tortured herself for a few minutes, stopping her orgasm as it was getting close and grinding her hips down on Anna. She could tell she was driving Anna crazy as well. Maybe it was that thought that got her to finish. As much as Elsa tried to delay the inevitable, as she looked down at Anna's pleasured face, thought about how she was torturing her with pleasure she was experiencing for the first time, Elsa came undone. Anna's cock hit that special spot especially hard and Elsa screamed out.

She came, her pussy twitching with Anna's dick still inside her. Anna moaned at the new feeling, but it wasn't enough to finish her. She was begging in her mind for Elsa to continue, for Elsa to go back to riding her. Elsa sat there though, breathing heavy and moaning as her orgasm overtook her. By the time it finished, she collapsed on top of Anna, her face in Anna's neck. Anna blinked at the ceiling, her desire to cum was overwhelming. She thought about just thrusting into Elsa as she laid there, but first timer experience held her back. Luckily though, Elsa understood this.

Elsa ground her hips a bit, getting Anna to moan. Elsa might have done this until she came, but her pussy felt sensitive after the huge orgasm. Instead she got off of Anna and descended downward, taking Anna into her mouth again. Anna sure didn't seem to complain as she looked down and tried biting her lip to suppress her moans. It didn't work when Elsa decided not to tease her and immediately took her into her throat. Anna moaned as Elsa showed no mercy, driving Anna into her throat over and over and licking at her balls when she forced herself to stay down for several seconds. Anna tried to hold on, but when Elsa went down one more time and her lips pressed to her base, she let loose, firing her seed down Elsa's throat. Elsa didn't bother pulling up, letting Anna explode down her throat. Elsa just looked up at her as Anna's cock jumped in her throat. Anna had her head pressed to the pillow, face staring at the ceiling as she moaned out her orgasm.

When she finally stopped, Elsa pulled away until only the head was in her mouth. She lazily sucked on her, tonguing her head as Anna's cock grew softer. Anna was still moaning, though quieter now. Elsa had learned that trick some time ago. Men loved it when you kept sucking after they were finished. Elsa eventually let the dick plop from her mouth and moved up to lay next to Anna. Thy were silent for a time, both just catching their breath as they went over what just happened.

Anna decided to speak first in a rare bout of courage.

"So… are you going to quit doing what you do and use the money to help yourself?" She asked.

Elsa smiled. "I thought we established that I would. I'm also your girlfriend now, remember?"

Anna smiled as well. "Right."

They were quiet for a time, both just smiling at one another. Elsa knew she would be able to change her life now. She still didn't know where Anna got the money, but she did know that Anna's parents were well off. Perhaps that was where she was getting it. She must have been saving it all up for the entirety of her visits to Elsa. Elsa was glad of course. Anna came into her life like a hero. She offered her a chance to live a normal life and something even greater.

She gave Elsa a wonderful girlfriend.

As for Anna, she was just glad to finally be with Elsa again. Sure, things had taken a much better turn than what she initially wanted, but she would have been happy even if Elsa had rejected the proposal of being together. She knew that Elsa didn't hate her and that they could be friends again. They were much more now, and so Anna was glad she saved up whatever she could, working all of those odd jobs and saving her allowance. The amount of birthday money she got really helped too. It was all worth it, to be with Elsa again, to have Elsa as hers.

This would always be their special day. Even four years from now when they get married. Even seven years from now when they have their first child. So many events would occur that would become special to them, but this day, the day Anna showed up with a wad of cash and a nervous demeanor, would be the day they remember the most fondly.

Because it would lead to everything to come.


End file.
